Naruto the Legendary Civilian
by skanmp
Summary: This was a challenge issued by skg1991. Naruto is born four years before the kyuubi attack in a world where only women can become ninjas. He has to take care of a younger sister. He is a genius. Naruto will have a harem. Mainly Itachi. The Mito in the tag is Naruto's sister, not Hashirama's wife. May have some futa on female, futa on male and regular lemons.
1. Prologue

**NARUTO THE LEGENDARY CIVILIAN**

**SUMMARY****: This was a challenge issued by skg1991. Naruto is born four years before the kyuubi attack in a world where only women can become ninjas. He has to take care of a younger sister. He is a genius.**

Four year old Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in his room waiting anxiously for his parents to return with his younger sister. He was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minako. But even then, very few people new about his existence. After all he lived in a world where only women can use chakra and become ninja. His paternal mother, Namikaze Minako was the hero of the third great ninja war and had created several enemies during the war. If word got out that the child of the Yondaime Hokage was a boy, Kunoichi would be sent from different villages to assassinate him. He lived with his parents but away from the spotlight.

He had been waiting eagerly for the birth of his younger sister. His parents had already decided to name her Mito. His parents wanted to name him after the hero of Minako's sensei, Jira's first book, Naruko. But since he was a boy, they changed it to Naruto. Since Minako chose Naruto's name, it was his maternal mother, Kushina's turn to choose the second child's name. They decided to name her Mito after the wife of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashira.

The only ones who knew that Naruto was the son of Minako were the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruka, her daughter, Sarutobi Asuna, Minako's student, Hatake Kazumi, Kushina's best friend, Uchiha Mikoto, her daughter, Uchiha Izumi, council members, Shimura Danieru, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Huma and the clan heads.

Despite Naruto being incapable of being a ninja, Minako and Kushina taught him a lot about being a ninja. They taught him how to throw kunai and shuriken accurately. They found out that he was indeed a prodigy who absorbed knowledge very quickly. He had photographic memory. He was capable of reading and writing fluently. He could understand the Anbu codes. He also displayed maturity that was way beyond his age. Most of all he was a natural at strategy. He was an expert at Go and Shogi. By the age of four he had managed to embarrass even a Jounin like Sarutobi Asuna at Shogi. Even Minako and Hiruka found it extremely hard to defeat him and had escaped with several draws. With his photographic memory, he had already learnt things that were way beyond his age. He had a fascination for books. The librarian in the Konoha library allowed the boy to do whatever he wanted. She also knew that Naruto was Minako's child and never stopped him from taking any book in the library. To help his mom with pregnancy, he studied several books that were related to pregnancy, child birth and taking care of newborn children. And then one thing led to another and soon, he learnt everything related to gynecology and pediatrics.

With Kushina being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Minako knew that it was risky getting her pregnant. But Minako's uterus wasn't hospitable enough and with her becoming the Hokage, Kushina had to take up the burden and the risk. Naruto had known about Kushina being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. After learning about it, he investigated in the library and soon learnt everything there was to learn about Biju and Jinchuurikis. But with Minako by her side, her first delivery had gone very smoothly. Why wouldn't her second delivery be just as smooth?

Naruto went to the baby room to check if everything is in proper condition for the mother and the child that were going to occupy the room. Just then Minako appeared with Kushina and baby Mito in her arms. She had a grim look on her face. Kushina was in tears and Naruto feared the worst. Minako looked at her son and said, "Naruto, take care of your mother and baby sister. I'll be back soon."

Minako put on her haori and disappeared using her Hiraishin. Suddenly Naruto heard a roar and he realized what had happened. He decided to obey Minako and look after Kushina and Mito. He noticed that Mito like him had whisker marks on her cheek. He assumed it was because both of them had spent nine months in the womb of a Jinchuuriki. She took had blond hair like him. Her eyes were blue unlike his which were violet like his mothers. The shape of her face was like Minako's. He on the other hand had his mother's face. Looking at his cute sister then and there he made a promise to himself, 'I promise to always look after you and help you achieve your dreams no matter what.'

Suddenly he heard his mother mutter, "I hope Minako can remove his control over the Kyuubi."

Before Naruto could ask anything more, Minako appeared. She took Kushina and Mito in her arms and told Naruto to climb onto her shoulders. After Naruto climbed on top of her, Minako used the Hiraishin and flashed towards where she had sent the Kyuubi. She had managed to flash him faraway enough to make sure that no one would be able to interrupt the ritual that was going to take place. Minako was planning to make his newborn daughter the new Jinchuuriki. Kushina using some of her remaining chakra created a seal so as to tie down the Kyuubi. Kushina and Minato then had an argument about making Mito the new Jinchuuriki till Naruto interrupted them, "Can you make me the Jinchuuriki instead of Mito-chan?"

Both his parents were shocked to see his willingness to sacrifice his life and his happiness for his sister's sake. Minako then remembered the masked woman who called herself Uchiha Midori saying, "You won this battle, Yondaime. But I'll win the war. I'll come for the Kyuubi again and next time, it'll be mine. I don't care who the new Jinchuuriki will be. She'll die by my hands as well."

Minako realized that if she made Mito the Jinchuuriki, the masked woman would come after her. But if she could separate the chakra of the Kyuubi and take it with her to the grave, then she wouldn't have to worry about the masked woman. The Kyuubi's soul though would have to be placed inside someone. The Kyuubi could influence that person. If the Kyuubi is placed inside her son, who is smart and is incapable of becoming a ninja, then the Kyuubi wouldn't be able to influence him. The key however was that, everything regarding this should remain a secret.

Minako looked proudly at her son and said, "Fine then Naruto, you shall be the new Jinchuuriki." Kushina wanted to argue, but once Minako put forth her reasons, Kushina decided to go along with it. Minako then performed the Shiki fuin and summoned the Shinigami. She then sealed all of the Kyuubi's chakra in herself. She then told Naruto to lie down. As she was about to create the seal, Kushina who was dying began coughing. The Kyuubi sensing the opportunity threw her claw forward to kill Naruto, just then however Minako and Kushina jumped in the way of the claw and prevented it from touching Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but feel as though his worst fears were realized when he saw his parents impaled by the claw that was meant for him. As his parents blood fell on his face, he couldn't help but cry. Kushina seeing her son crying said with a smile, "Naruto, it's up to you now to take care of your baby sister. Always be there for her as an older brother. You may not be a girl and you may never become a ninja, but don't let that stop you from protecting what is important to you. Both, me and Minako are very proud of you, son. Mito, you may have to face the hardships of becoming a Kunoichi, but stay strong and you'll persevere. Make sure that you eat right, make a lot of friends, take baths every day, sleep well, as for your life partner, make sure you choose them right. Unlike your brother and Minako, I was never good in studies, don't let that hamper you. Listen to your teachers and your brother. Don't create too many problems for your brother. Make sure that you become strong enough to protect him. I want to say a lot more things but I don't have enough time. Sorry Minako, if I used up all the time."

Minako simply smiled at his wife before looking at his children, "Kids, listen to your motor mouth mother. Naruto, tell Mito about her parents only when you think she is ready. Also keep the fact that the Kyuubi's soul is inside a secret. If the people learn about it, they might try to kill you. Make sure that no one other than Hiruka and Jira know about it. Goodbye."

THREE YEARS LATER

Naruto had graduated from the civilian academy topping the rank charts once again. He spent the whole of the last three years either studying or taking care of Mito. He had followed his parents' instructions properly over the years making sure that he took care of Mito. He told Hiruka and Jira what all had happened and they were very proud of him. They bought the siblings an apartment and made sure that the daily provisions for the siblings were taken care of. Naruto received a monthly stipend from the Hokage for himself and his sister. Whenever he went to the academy, he would leave Mito with his mother's best friend, Uchiha Mikoto. There she grew up to be friends with Mikoto's second daughter Uchiha Satsuki. Mikoto took care of Mito like she was one of her own. Mikoto was the one who breast-fed Mito.

The one problem that Naruto suffered was his height. He was seven years old, but he had grown just a few inches since the incident and therefore looked like a five year old. According to Hiruzen and Jira, this was because of the Kyuubi's soul that was inside him. Since males don't have chakra, the seal keeping the soul of the Kyuubi inside him is absorbing some of his nutrition.

He wanted to become a doctor after his graduation. He had already begun his training in the hospital. He had become very popular among the civilians because of his early graduation. He had several fan-girls already. To them he was a cute genius teddy-bear that they could hug and cuddle all day long.

While Naruto had gain popularity among the civilians because of his academics, he had also gained popularity among Kunoichi because of his skills in strategy. Naruto had managed to defeat even members of the Nara clan in Shogi. Often the Jounin Commander of Konoha's forces and Konoha's Chief Tactician, Nara Shikiko would challenge him to game of Shogi. Their current record stood at 23 wins and 22 defeats with 97 draws in Naruto's favor. Because of this Shikiko had decided to take Naruto as an apprentice in strategy.

Naruto was also an expert at encoding and decoding. He could create and break codes in a matter of minutes and was the fastest in Konoha when it came to decoding. He was brilliant at identifying the key to breaking the coding and would then decode the messages in record time.

After graduation, he divided all his time between the hospital, the Hokage tower and taking care of Mito.

Mito unlike Naruto wasn't a genius. She was more like her mother but with her father's looks. She was clumsy and a bit idiotic. She was also a prankster. Mito had decided that her dream was to become Hokage and surpass the Yondaime, who had saved Konoha from the Kyuubi attack. Naruto was often over-protective of Mito. He made sure that she enjoyed her childhood. He got her acquainted with other children in the village. However he often found it incredibly hard to take care of her while managing his studies and his other duties.

Mito loved her brother dearly and knew that he loved her too. She always wanted her brother to spend more time with her. He had explained to her the reasons why he was having a rough time, but whenever she saw the other kids with their parents, she felt incredibly jealous. She knew that her brother was doing his very best to be a father and a mother to her, but it still wasn't enough. So she became very attention seeking and wore bright orange clothes. Naruto wanted her to change that, but he knew that it was his own fault that she became so attention seeking and even then there was nothing he could do about it. During their free time, Naruto would teach her to read and write. Mito loved those moments and would try her level best to soak up everything that Naruto taught her. She knew that her brother was a genius and was proud of him. That was also one of the reasons why she could relate with her best friend, Uchiha Satsuki. Satsuki's sister like Naruto was a genius and graduated from the academy at seven. The only difference being that he was a civilian and she was a ninja. Satsuki and Mito would often argue about whose sibling was better. Little did Satsuki know that her sister had a huge crush on Naruto. Both Izumi and Naruto were of the same age, though Izumi was a good six inches taller than him. It had become a celebrated fact in Konoha that two geniuses, one from the ninja academy and the other from the civilian academy had graduated at the same time.

Izumi would often see Naruto at the hospital tending her injuries or at the Hokage Tower and would blush. Naruto while being a genius at most things was a dunce at romance. He found it impossible to understand girls.

One night, after working late hours at the hospital, Naruto was returning back home when he noticed a Kunoichi running with a kid tucked under her arm. Naruto realized immediately that something was wrong. He picked up a stone that was lying on the ground and threw it with pin point accuracy at the Kunoichi's head.

The Kunoichi turned around and noticed the small boy. In most cases, the fact that she had been noticed would have made the Kunoichi run faster, but when she realized that it was a small boy, she decided to kill the boy and make her escape.

Soon enough, she was very close to Naruto. She put the girl who was tied up on the ground and walked towards Naruto. She took one of her kunai and said, "You shouldn't have thrown that stone kid. That was a very dumb move. Now you're going to die."

When she came close, Naruto noticed that she was a Kumo kunoichi. He immediately took out one of his smoke bombs that he kept in case of emergencies and threw it on the ground. The kunoichi had been caught unawares and was soon a smoking fit. When she recovered, she noticed that the both the boy and the girl was missing. She took off after the blond boy.

Naruto couldn't run much while he was carrying the girl in his arms with his short legs. He was near the Uchiha training grounds and knew that soon enough the Kuno kunoichi would catch up. He decided to take the gamble and yelled, "HELP ME!" at the top of his voice. He knew it would alert the Kunoichi of his position, but at the same time, it would also alert the ninja around. The Kumo kunoichi soon found the young blond. She knew he had alerted few ninja and she had to kill him and escape with the girl before they caught up.

Fortunately for Naruto, a young Uchiha kunoichi was using the training grounds during the late hour. Alerted by his call her help, she ran in and noticed Naruto, a small tied up girl and a Kumo kunoichi.

The Kumo kunoichi threw a kunai intended to strike Naruto at his heart. Just then the kunai was deflected by another kunai. The Kumo kunoichi turned to see who had intercepted her attack and just then a fire ball came flying towards her from the direction of the training ground. The Kumo kunoichi dodged the fireball, but by then the Anbu and the Hokage had arrived.

Hyuuga Asahi, the leader of the Hyuuga clan also arrived and was relieved to see her daughter safe and sound. She turned to Naruto and Izumi and thanked them. Naruto who was absolutely exhausted by then felt his knees weakening as he fell back, but was swiftly caught by Uchiha Izumi, the kunoichi who had just saved his life. The Hokage decided that she'll get ask for details the following morning and sent the captured kunoichi to Ibiko for torture and interrogation.

Izumi then carried Naruto bridal style towards his home. As Izumi carried him home, he noticed how beautiful she looked in the bright moon light. That was when he realized, he had fallen in love with Uchiha Izumi.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: As I said earlier this was a challenge issued by skg1991. It draws inspiration from the First Male Nin by Nightmares Around Winter and my own story. I think thins wasa long chapter for a prologue. Thought it would be best to end it here. I need a co-author for this one. Please contact me. **

**The one who issued this challenge, skg1991 has offered to be a beta, but he seems to be very busy. I might need more help. **

**Namikaze Minako = Namikaze Minato**

**Jira = Jiraiya**

**Sarutobi Hiruka = Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Senju Hashira = Senju Hashirama**

**Sarutobi Asuna = Sarutobi Asuma**

**Hatake Kazumi = Hatake Kakashi**

**Uchiha Izumi = Uchiha Itachi**

**Shimura Danieru = Shimura Danzo**

**Mitokado Huma = Mitokado Homura**

**Nara Shikiko = Nara Shikaku**

**Hyuuga Asahi = Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Morino Ibiko = Morino Ibiki**

**Uchiha Satsuki = Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Midori = Uchiha Madara**


	2. Naruto and Izumi

**NARUTO AND IZUMI**

**NINE YEARS AFTER THE KYUUBI ATTACK**

Naruto was 4'7 now and was dating Izumi, who stood at 5'4. Both were 13 years old and had been dating for over five years. It all started after the attack, when Naruto realized that he had neglected his physical conditioning in favor of academics. He approached Izumi for help and she was only happy to help him and thereby spend more time with her crush. She taught him some basic Taijutsu. She often went and corrected his stances and soon one thing led to another and they started kissing. Upon noticing that they both had feelings for one another, they decided to start dating.

Izumi's maternal mother, Mikoto had no problems with it, but her paternal mother, Fukuko was against it. She wanted Izumi to marry another female and have the female bear children. While Naruto was a proven genius, fact remained that he was not an Uchiha, he was a boy and was not strong enough to protect their children. To make things worse, he was the brother of the troublemaker, Uzumaki Mito. Fukuko, Danieru and few others suspected her to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. The Hokage never gave an official word about it probably to ensure that she had a normal childhood. But fact remained that Mito had humungous reserves, never ending stamina and would recover from any injury very quickly. The Sandaime mentioned it as a part of her bloodline, but things seemed far too convenient. Also having known Minako, it seemed likely that he'd seal the Kyuubi in Mito. He was a Hokage afterall. Little did they know that Sandaime actually told them the truth.

Fukuko meanwhile had begun making plans for a coup. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, the village has frowned upon the Uchiha. Several members of the Uchiha clan realized that giving them their own compound and giving them the military police was a ploy by the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobira to keep a check on them.

Fukuko was counting on her daughter, Izumi to play the role of a double agent. She hated the fact that her daughter would rather spend time with the blond civilian rather than attend the clan meetings. She forbid Naruto and Mito from entering the clan compounds. But that didn't stop Naruto and Izumi from meeting outside the clan compounds or Satsuki and Mito from playing together with their friends. Izumi would often go and spend the night in Naruto's apartment. Soon one thing led to another and they started having sex on a regular basis.

Izumi hated the thought of a coup. She was alive when the previous war took place and was traumatized by it. She knew that no matter what, the coup would only lead to the Fourth Great Ninja War and something along that scale could mean the death of many innocent people like her sister, Satsuki, her boyfriend, Naruto and his sister, Mito.

She decided to tell the Hokage about it. She found out soon that she wasn't the only one who had similar concerns. Her best friend, Uchiha Shisua had similar concerns. Both Shisua and she soon became double agents for the Hokage.

Shisua decided that she'd change Fukuko's mind using her Mangekyo Sharingan. Danieru however did not trust Shisua. Izumi found Shisua by a creek. She had lost her one eye which had been stolen by Danieru. Shisua asked Izumi to take her other eye and use it wisely and to stop the coup. Shisua also asked Izumi to hide her body and make sure that it was never found. Upon the death of her best friend, Izumi awoke her Mangekyo Sharingan.

That night Izumi noticed a masked woman. When Izumi confronted her, she told her that she was none other than the legendary Uchiha, Uchiha Midori and she was still alive and hoping to wipe out her clan for betraying her. Izumi remembered Naruto telling her about the Kyuubi incident, where his mother had mentioned that the Kyuubi was under someone's control and also that his parents had an argument about some masked woman coming back for the Kyuubi. The masked woman then offered Izumi a chance to betray the village and join her organization, the Akatsuki. The Akastuki would go after the Biju and their Jinchuuriki. Naruto had confided in Izumi earlier that the soul of the Kyuubi was inside him and Minako had sealed the whole of the Kyuubi's chakra in herself. Izumi realized that the Akatsuki would be a threat to her boyfriend. She decided then and there that she'd kill her parents and the whole of the Uchiha clan except the innocent including Satsuki with the help of Midori, then leave the village and become a spy for Konoha in the Akatsuki and thus protect Naruto from them.

Izumi told Midori to meet her two days later. She then went to the Hokage tower and told Hiruko, Koharu, Huma and Danieru about what she was planning to do. She then went back home.

The following morning, three Uchiha clansmen came to her house and started enquiring the whereabouts of Uchiha Shisua, it soon turned into a near ugly incident and was only put to a halt thanks to Fukuko's and Satsuki's intervention.

Frustrated with all that was happening, Izumi went to meet her boyfriend, Naruto knowing well enough that it would probably be the last time they would meet.

She knocked at his apartment. She knew that Mito had gone to the academy and so he was alone inside. He was having a day off from work at the hospital.

**LEMON**

The moment Naruto opened the door, Izumi pushed him inside, closed the door and then began kissing him hard. Naruto was a bit shocked but soon began kissing her back, their tongues swirling around in each other's mouth. Izumi's left hand travelled south towards his thighs and lifted him up, so that his head was on the same level as hers. Izumi then moved Naruto against a wall while still kissing him. Naruto getting the hint, wrapped both his legs around Izumi's waist as they continued kissing.

Once his legs were tightly wrapped around her, Izumi began moving Naruto towards the bedroom. Upon reaching the bedroom, she moved them onto the bed with her on top. She then finally broke the kiss and started removing Naruto's shirt. Naruto meanwhile put his hands on her ass, groping them and feeling them as Izumi, who had removed his shirt began licking, kissing and biting the skin on his body leaving hickies at every inch of his body. Soon Naruto started moaning and Izumi moved her hands underneath him and then into his pants before groping his ass, while still giving him love marks.

Izumi then sat up and removed her top and mesh shirt exposing her bra. She then unhooked her bra and removed it exposing her D-cup breasts. She then brought it down as Naruto began sucking on them. Soon she let out a moan, before bringing her breasts even lower and smothering him with it. After smothering him for a while, Izumi sat up and then removed his pants and underwear in one go leaving him completely naked. Izumi checked out her lover's 7 inch member and brought her mouth to it. After giving it a few licks, she sat upright and pulled Naruto on to her lap, before continuing to suck him off.

She kept switching between hand job and blow job for a while before bringing her breasts and trapping his cock between them. The tip of his penis extended a little above her breasts. She kept moving her boobs up and down, while licking the portion of his penis that was pushing past it. He eventually came all over her breasts and in her mouth. After swallowing the cum in her mouth, she took the cum on her boobs and elsewhere in her hand and licked it off.

She pushed him off her lap before removing her pants and her underwear exposing her own eight and a half inch erect cock and pussy. She then pulled Naruto towards her crotch and he began servicing it. After a lot of kissing, licking and fingering, she eventually came with her pussy.

She then pushed him off her, got back on top of him and pushed his shoulders down before lining up his cock to the entrance to her pussy. She slowly impaled herself with the cock, savoring every single moment of pleasure till it was fully inside her. She then began slowly riding the cock, before increasing the pace. Both of them eventually came together in her pussy.

**(FUTA ON MALE ALERT)**

She bent down and kissed Naruto hard for a few minutes till they were both out of breath. After a break of about one minute, she sat up and pulled Naruto's face towards her crotch towards her cock. Naruto took her cock in his mouth after stroking it for a few minutes. After a few minutes of blowjob, Izumi eventually came in his mouth with her dick.

She then brought her fingers in front of his mouth. Naruto realized immediately that something was wrong. Izumi never fucked him in the ass unless something life altering had happened. The last time something like that happened was when Izumi joined the Anbu and realized that she won't get enough time to spend with her boyfriend. However Naruto didn't hesitate for a second and began licking her fingers savoring the taste of her skin.

After a few minutes of finger sucking by Naruto, Izumi removed her fingers of his mouth and pushed him onto the bed. She raised his legs and inserted a finger inside his asshole. She brought her breasts closer towards Naruto. She knew that it would hurt to have one's asshole expanded, so she wanted him to feel the pleasure of her breasts so that the pleasure was as high as, if not more than the pain he was experiencing. When she could feel his prostate with one finger, she added another finger and then another till she could feel his prostate with all three fingers.

She then pulled him on his elbows and knees in a doggy position and went behind him. She then put her hands on his ass and began caressing his but cheeks before spanking them lightly. Naruto feeling a little pain turned his head around and noticed Izumi crying, tears falling continuously from her eyes. He decided not to complain and go along with things for a while. Izumi meanwhile pulled his ass cheeks apart before licking his butt crack. She then began focusing on his sphincter as she inserted her tongue into his ass, licking the walls as Naruto soon began feeling pleasure in his ass.

She then pulled her tongue out before slowly inserting her dick inside Naruto's ass. She slowly moved her dick while she was crying openly now. She then pulled Naruto up till he was on her lap with her dick in his ass. He could feel the tears on her shoulder as Izumi rested her head on his shoulder. Soon she started kissing his shoulders and his neck as he moaned in pleasure. Izumi then lifted his legs and moved both of them so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed with Naruto on her lap impaled by her dick. Naruto then turned his head towards her and they kissed each other deeply for a couple of minutes. Izumi moved her hand to his dick and began jacking him off while they kissed with him on lap and her dick in his ass. Soon Naruto came all over her hand and she ended the kiss.

She licked off his cum before moving her hands under her knees and lifting him up with her and she stood up. She began bouncing him up and down till she came in his ass. She then turned his position by making him face her. He wrapped his legs loosely around her waist. She began kissing him deeply. Her dick was still in his ass. She moved her hands to his ass, holding him up by his ass. Naruto's dick was in contact with her well-muscled abs.

She began bouncing his ass up and down with her hands, causing him to move up and down her dick. The motion also caused Naruto's dick to move against her abs. Soon both of them came together again, Izumi in Naruto's ass and Naruto on her upper body.

**(FUTA ON MALE OVER) **

Izumi then removed her dick off Naruto and carried him over to the bed. She laid on the bed with Naruto next to her. She removed the sperm deposited by Naruto on her upper body and licked it off before moving Naruto on top of her.

**LEMON OVER**

She looked lovingly at his face making up her mind to protect him no matter what. She needed the sex to assert herself and her intentions. Just as she was about to get off the bed, a smaller hand pulled her back.

Naruto looked at her and said, "I'm considered a genius. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out that something is seriously wrong. I'm the son of two kunoichi. I know that being a ninja means enduring a lot. But even the best of kunoichi can only endure so much before losing it. I know that you're about to do something insane for a reason you may not be able to tell me. Just don't endure everything all on your own. If you need anything of me, just ask. You don't have to hesitate. I love you enough to do it no matter what."

Izumi didn't say a word. She simply put on her clothes and walked away.

* * *

Naruto had a horrible feeling in his gut, but decided not to do anything more because it seemed as though there was something she needed to do and he'd just be in the way if he tried to get more involved. Afterall he wasn't a ninja.

The next day, Naruto woke up to the disturbing news that the entire Uchiha clan had been wiped out by Uchiha Izumi. Her younger sister, Uchiha Satsuki was the only survivor. Izumi had fled the village and had become a missing-nin. According to Satsuki, the reason she killed her entire clan was because she wanted to test her limits. The news shocked Naruto to the core of his being. Even Mito was shocked. No one had seen this coming.

Few Anbu suddenly came to his apartment asking him to come with them to Ibiko. Naruto was going through the time they had spent together in his head as they took him to Morino Ibiko. Ibiko looked at the much smaller boy and said, "Naruto-kun, the civilian genius. Never thought I would have you here in my chambers. We know that before she committed the massacre of her clan, Uchiha Izumi spent about an hour in your apartment with you. Your sister was in the academy during those hours so you were pretty much alone. Tell me Naruto-kun, what did you discuss during that hour?"

Naruto tried to recall everything that happened the previous day in his head and as far as he could remember Izumi didn't say anything. Naruto was still going through all possible reasons for this to happen in his head before saying, "Izumi-chan said nothing yesterday."

Ibiko wasn't going to simply accept that answer but Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and then he looked up to Ibiko and said, "Ibiko-san, can you take me to Hokage-sama? I think I might have to tell her something I think that might be very confidential."

Ibiko wanted to say something like, 'You can tell me whatever you want to tell Hokage-sama.' But something made her feel that would be the wrong way to go about with things. Naruto was afterall nothing more than a 13 year old civilian genius who was short for his age. Ibiko decided to go along with it. She called an Anbu and asked her to escort Naruto to the Hokage.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruka was sitting in her desk, smoking her pipe, thinking about all the things she regretted. She regretted letting her student who became a missing-nin, Ororo escape. She regretted not being able to sacrifice her life to save Konoha from the Kyuubi attack instead of her successor. She regretted letting Uchiha Izumi kill her clan. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and the son of her successor, Uzumaki Naruto or rather Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto walked in. Whenever she saw Naruto, she couldn't help but feel that he should have been born a girl. Had he been a girl, he would have made an excellent kunoichi. He may have even become the best person to replace her.

One look at the Hokage and Naruto could tell that she was filled with regrets. Naruto looked at her with a serious expression and said, "You might want no one else in your office while I'm talking to you, mam.

Recognizing the serious tone in the young boy's voice, she signaled the Anbu in the room to leave. "What do you want, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before asking, "What mission did you give Uchiha Izumi?"

Hiruka's eyes widened upon Naruto's question. "Mission?" she asked the young civilian.

"Yes mam, mission. Last night, I had sex with Uchiha Izumi. I knew something was wrong. We've had sex before, but it was never like yesterday. Throughout the time, Izumi didn't say a single word. It was intense as though she wanted to savor every last bit of the pleasure. In other words, she probably knew that it was the last time she was going to make love with me. She also cried throughout the time. Only once during the time I've known her had Izumi cried before and that was after her first kill. On that occasion she spoke to me at length about what had happened and how it had happened and I helped her get over it. This time she didn't speak a single word. Izumi didn't shed those tears yesterday for whatever she had done. She shed those tears for whatever she was about to do. In other words, she shed those tears for the family she was about to kill. The question is why? Why would Izumi who was traumatized by the Third Great Ninja War kill her family even if it killed her to do so? Why couldn't she kill her younger sister, Uchiha Satsuki? She wanted to test her limits. I don't buy that crap. She had no choice but to kill her clan. She had no choice but to leave me and a part of her was regretting it but she had to do it. I know that the only reason Satsuki is still alive is because Izumi couldn't bring herself to kill Satsuki. So tell me Hokage-sama, where you the one who ordered her to do so?"

Hiruka couldn't help but gawk at the young boy. She was not ready for this. She was wallowing in her own regrets before the boy entered the room and had blown her away with his logic and reasoning. She couldn't even bring herself to deny his logic because it was all true. She wanted to refute it and keep the boy away from the knowledge but seeing a tear escape the boy's eyes loosened her resolve.

The silence was Naruto's answer. The silence told him everything he needed to know. Naruto couldn't control the flow of tears from his eyes thinking about what his girlfriend had to go through. He himself had seen his parents killed right before his very eyes, but could never imagine himself performing the deed. The resolve it would take to do something like that. Naruto however did know that the Sandaime Hokage for all her flaws wasn't heartless and wouldn't have given such an order unless she had no choice. Naruto then recalled the time when Fukuko had forbid him and his sister from entering the clan quarters. He recalled the times when Izumi would storm into his apartment after having a fight with her father and her clan members. She had often spoken to him about how the clan members thought of themselves before the entire village, how some of them didn't even care for the village and how her paternal mother and the elders were so arrogant that they thought that the Uchiha clan was bigger than the entire village and to them being born in the Uchiha clan makes you a blessed genius.

Naruto was the one person she confided everything with. He was the one person she opened her mind to. He could think of only one possible reason for everything that had happened. He just looked at the regret filled Sarutobi Hiruka, "Tell me Hokage-sama, were the Uchiha clan planning something drastic that could have maybe led to the Fourth Great Ninja War?"

Hiruka's eyes widened at the genius in front of her. He truly was the son of Namikaze Hiruka, a genius beyond words. He had figured out everything without even getting an answer from either her or Izumi. She knew that he was smart and could rival Nara Shikiko in tactics and strategy, but this was truly something else. Once again the silence confirmed everything he needed to know. He looked at her sadly and said, "I see. I'll be taking my leave now Hokage-sama. I need some time to myself. And please tell Ibiko-san that I told you everything and that there is no need to disturb me about this."

Hiruka simply nodded before thinking, 'If only he was a girl. He would've made a great kunoichi. Who knows maybe someday he'll have kids who are smarter than him. I don't think the World would be able to handle something like that.'

* * *

Naruto meanwhile began walking around the village thinking about all those moments he spent with Uchiha Izumi. He couldn't help but recall their last time together and wish that she said something. He walked towards the Uchiha clan training grounds where they had first gotten together.

There was a large tree on the ground. The tree had been created by Senju Hashira the first Hokage as a symbol of friendship with the Uchiha clan. He remembered the time when Izumi was learning tree walking.

_**Flashback**_

_She was learning tree-climbing on that particular tree. She learnt from a book that she needed to learn the exercise to improve her chakra control. _

_Naruto climbed the tree with his hands and ate some ramen while sitting on a branch on the tree, waiting for Izumi to join him. She was trying to climb with just her feet. Suddenly a squirrel climbed the tree from the other side and reached the branch Naruto was sitting on. Naruto was surprised by the squirrel and lost his balance. Just as he was falling from the tree, Izumi caught him and held on to him while standing subconsciously on the trunk of the tree._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto looked at the branch of the tree. He climbed the tree and sat on the branch. Suddenly he noticed a small hole on the branch and a piece of paper stuffed in it. He removed the paper. It was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Despite putting this letter in a tree in the Uchiha clan compound, I know that it'd be you who would find the letter. Not Satsuki. After the sex, I felt like an ass leaving without saying anything. I still feel that way. I know that I may have betrayed you. But that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I know you have no reason to trust me anymore but even then a part of me believes that you'll. Afterall you were the one person who could see through me, no matter how stoic I tried to be, no matter how Uchiha like I tried to be. You were the one person who truly knew me and the only person I confided in so much. I love you. I love you so much. But unfortunately I've to let you go. Promise me, that you won't stall your life because of me. I know that I might never be able to return to Konoha again. So promise me, that you'll grow old and have kids of your own in the future with someone else. Promise me that you'll move on. I just want you to know that you may have sex with many other girls, you may fall in love with some other girl and have children with them, but even then I'll love you for as long as I live._

_Yours truly,_

_Uchiha Izumi_

After reading the letter Naruto couldn't help but openly cry. There were some tear spots on the letter signifying that Izumi was definitely crying while she wrote the letter. After wiping his tears, Naruto noticed that there was a P.S in the letter.

_P.S. Please take care of Satsuki for me. And watch out for council member, Danieru. You already know of her I believe. I have a feeling that she might come after both our sisters at some point. So please be careful._

Naruto made a silent promise to himself that he would watch out for Danieru and her Root and take care of both Satsuki and Mito. He won't let Satsuki lose herself to revenge.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: AND THAT'S THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. I KNOW THAT MOST OF IT WAS A LEMON, BUT I WANTED IT TO BE INTENSE. I ASSURE YOU THAT THE STORY WON'T BE FILLED WITH LEMONS LIKE MY OTHER STORY. AND I ASSURE YOU THAT THERE WON'T BE OVERUSE OF FUTA ON MALE. MY BETA WAS ALSO AGAINST ME OVERDOING IT, BUT IT HAD TO BE THERE IN MY OPINOIN. IZUMI WAS GOING AWAY AND WANTED TO EXPERIENCE AS MUCH PLEASURE AS SHE COULD HOPE TO FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE. I HOPE I WAS ABLE TO CAPTURE THE EMOTIONS OF NARUTO AND IZUMI IN THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. A BIG THANKYOU TO skg1991 FOR HELPING OUT DESPITE HIS BUSY SCHEDULE. STILL LOOKING FOR A CO-AUTHOR AND A BETA. I SUCK AT DIALOGUES AND I NEED HELP.**

**Namikaze Minako = Namikaze Minato**

**Jira = Jiraiya**

**Sarutobi Hiruka = Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Senju Hashira = Senju Hashirama**

**Sarutobi Asuna = Sarutobi Asuma**

**Hatake Kazumi = Hatake Kakashi**

**Uchiha Izumi = Uchiha Itachi**

**Shimura Danieru = Shimura Danzo**

**Mitokado Huma = Mitokado Homura**

**Nara Shikiko = Nara Shikaku**

**Hyuuga Asahi = Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Morino Ibiko = Morino Ibiki**

**Uchiha Satsuki = Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Midori = Uchiha Madara**

**Ororo = Orochimaru**

**Uchiha Fukuko = Uchiha Fugaku**

**Senju Tobira = Senju Tobirama**

**Uchiha Shisua = Uchiha Shisui**


End file.
